Suficiente
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN; Draco sólo aparece en su puerta cuando está borracho. Sirius está cansado de eso.


**Título:** Suficiente

 **Autora:** gracerene

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Parejas:** Draco Malfoy x Sirius Black

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black.

 **Resumen:** Draco sólo aparece en su puerta cuando está borracho. Sirius está cansado de eso.

 **Género:** Romántico.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Palabras:** 1.434

* * *

 **SUFICIENTE**

 **-CAPÍTULO ÚNICO-**

Sirius odia que su rostro se ilumine de placer al ver quién está de pie en la puerta de su casa. Especialmente porque es casi medianoche, e incluso desde a más de un pie de distancia, podía oler el olor débil y familiar del Firewhisky. Draco había bebido de nuevo. Y no está sorprendido. Su primo siempre tiende a visitarlo cuando esta así.

Frunció el ceño — ¿Qué deseas?

El platinado se balanceó ligeramente, su bonita boca se contrajo en un leve puchero — Estoy aquí para verte, obviamente.

— Estoy ocupado.

Draco se rió, un sonido sorprendentemente resplandeciente y alegre, que hizo que el corazón de Sirius palpitara contra su voluntad. Estaba tan pasmado por la risa inesperada, que el menor logró abrirse paso más allá de él y entrar a su casa sin resistencia.

— No, no lo estás, Sirius, todavía no por lo menos. —Dijo con demasiada confianza. Se acercó a él, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — Pero follarme sobre el colchón debe de ser suficiente como para ocuparte durante las próximas horas.

El hombre mayor cerró la puerta con su pie, con un pequeño nudo de amargura en su estómago a la vez que su entrepierna se sacudía gustosa, tanto por la proximidad del niño, como por su deliciosa sugerencia. Draco tenía razón, no estaba ocupado, pero estaba muy cansado de este mismo y viejo baile.

— ¿Y si te digo que tengo a alguien arriba esperando a qué vuelva?

Los brazos del heredero de Malfoy cayeron, a la par que su expresión se volvía feroz y sus ojos se endurecían. — ¿Es así? ¿Es Potter? Sé que son demasiado cercanos, por la forma en la que siempre está a tu alrededor; saliendo con alguien quien es tan patético–

La sangre de Sirius hirvió, y lanzó a Draco sobre una de las paredes — No hables así de Harry. Además, ¿cómo sabrías que está siempre cerca? No es como si estuvieras conmigo a la luz del día.

— El _Profeta_ toma fotos bastante acogedoras de ustedes dos. —Dijo en burla — ¿Eres tan sobreprotector con todos los chicos que se pegan a tu polla, o es sólo porque él es el _Elegido_?

— Deja de ser una pequeña mierda, Draco. No estoy follando con Harry. ¡Es mí ahijado por el buen de Merlín!

— Y yo soy tu primo. —Espetó — No pretendas que de repente eres un hombre con moral.

Draco era siempre encantador, pero la ira lo hacía ver exquisito: Su piel pálida ahora enrojecida, su pulcro cabello platinado ahora revuelto y esos ojos de mercurio que precisamente en ese momento escupían fuego.

La reacción del muchacho demostró algo que Sirius había querido confirmar desde hace mucho tiempo atrás: Draco se preocupaba por él. Había deseado creerlo cuando el Slytherin había seguido frecuentando a su puerta semana tras semana, pidiendo más, pero eso no era una prueba de emociones insondables. Porque nunca aparecía a la luz del día y mucho menos sobrio, y él estaba demasiado viejo como para jugar este tipo de juegos.

Le gusta Draco, le gusta su fuego y su temperamento, le gusta la vulnerabilidad y la sorprendente dulzura que suele revelar cuando están juntos.

Y el sexo.

Por la barba de Merlín, el sexo es _increíble_.

Es cierto que él no había tenido muchas parejas desde que huyó de Azkaban, pero había tenido suficiente como para saber que él y Draco tenían una seria química. Había sido un poco desconcertante por la edad del chico (y entre otras cosas), a la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, después de haber estado en un club cercano… Pero tenía sus ventajas tomar como amante a un chico joven. Y él había estado muy interesado en explorar todo ese jaleo, solo si Malfoy le daba esa oportunidad.

— No estoy teniendo sexo con Harry. —Repitió firmemente —No lo estoy haciendo con nadie más que tú.

— Oh. — Debió haberle creído, porque su expresión se volvió vulnerable mientras parpadeaba —Yo tampoco.

Ridículamente, su corazón saltó. Había esperado tanto, pero no estaba seguro. Se acercó para a cunar el rostro del platinado entre sus manos, pasando su pulgar por la curva suave de su labio inferior.

— No voy a seguir haciendo esto, Draco. Me gustas, pero no me gustan los juegos.

Los ojos del menor destellaron por un momento, como si estuviera preparándose para una discusión, pero luego pareció desinflarse, antes de caer contra la pared.

— No estoy... no estoy tratando de jugar. Sólo estoy…

— ¿Asustado?

— No. —Dijo acaloradamente, algo de aquel hermoso fuego volvió a su rostro — No asustado. Estoy siendo realista. Míranos. Somos demasiado diferentes, hay demasiado en contra de nosotros. Nunca lo lograríamos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué sigues volviendo?

Sonrió tristemente — Traté de alejarme. Resulta que mi resolución se debilita cuando bebo. De alguna manera, siempre logro olvidar todas las razones por las que creo esto es una mala idea. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo que te quiero.

Él también lo quiere. Sus cuerpos aún se encuentran presionados desde cuando Sirius empujo a Draco contra la pared. Y su cuerpo ha empezado a tener un interés muy claro y evidente de ese hecho. El menor se arqueó contra él, juntando sus entre piernas, mostrándole que no es el único afectado.

— Draco. — Gruñó, inseguro, no sabía si le estaba advirtiendo para que se detuviera o alentándolo a continuar.

La boca del Sly se contrajo en una sonrisa perversa mientras tomaba su varita. Un momento después, estaba desnudo, con kilómetros de piel lisa y pálida en exhibición. Su boca se hizo agua.

— Creo que deberías follarme ahora. —Dijo mientras se inclinaba cerca, con la boca flotando cerca de la de Sirius.

— ¿Aquí en el pasillo?

Asintió, con los ojos vidriosos de lujuria. Se retorció, y de alguna manera logró girarse y mirar hacia la pared. Su culo encajo perfectamente contra la ingle de Sirius, el bulto aun cubierto con la tela entre las mejillas redondas.

El mayor gimió, y Draco se estremeció.

— _Sí, sí, así._ Quiero tu polla en mí. Es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

No era necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se quitó los pantalones de pijama y sacó un puñado de lubricante. Acarició su pene con este, mientras que con su otra mano buscaba la entrada del menor, sorprendiéndose cuando lo encontró húmedo y suelto para él.

— Sabes, —Dijo convencionalmente, guiando su miembro al fruncido agujero de su primo — Si no tuvieras que esperar tanto tiempo para venir a mí, no estarías tan desesperado por esto. —Draco gimió, tratando de empujar sus caderas y tomar a Sirius rápido, pero este lo sujeto — Sería capaz de tomar mi tiempo contigo, pasar horas preparándote con mi boca y dedos, antes de abrirte con mi pene. —Finalmente, se empujó por completo en el menor, jadeando sobre el cuello cincelado de este, sintiéndolo estremecer — Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad, Draco? —El chico no respondió, sólo continuó temblando y jadeando. Le dio una estocada dura y profunda, haciéndolo gritar — ¿ _No es así_ , Draco?

El platinado asintió furiosamente, sus ojos grises rápidamente se fijaron en él con deseo — Sí, sí, lo quiero.

Sirius asintió, satisfecho, y comenzó a moverse más rápido, embistiendo con dureza, haciéndolo gritar y pedir más. El sudor se acumulaba en la piel del de rulos, haciendo que su camisa se pegara en algunos lugares, pero lo ignoraba, cuando el placer comenzaba a hacerse cargo de cada uno de sus sentidos.

Lo follo como nunca, sintiendo sus testículos chocar contra la carne ajena; amaba lo estrecho que era el platinado, haciéndolo desear más, hasta que pudo sentir su clímax aproximándose. La propia polla de Draco estaba dura y goteaba, y el mayor alargo su brazo, para envolver con su mano la longitud.

— La próxima vez, vamos a tener una cita. —Murmuro en su oído. No era una pregunta.

El Sly grito junto a un jadeo, arqueándose contra la pared cuando su próstata fue atacada de manera desenfrenada. No tardo en correrse sobre la pared, manchándola. Sirius lo siguió poco después, enterrándose profundamente en el culo de Draco mientras se venía.

— Lo dije en serio, sobre la cita. — Dijo después de limpiarlos a ambos (y a su pared) con un hechizo de limpieza.

El menor mordió su labio — ¿Y si digo que no?

— Entonces yo diría que no vamos a hacer esto de nuevo. — Respondió firmemente. Su polla ostentó una protesta, pero fue sobre-gobernada.

— Yo… —Draco se detuvo, respiró profundamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos — De acuerdo. ¿Qué harás mañana en la noche?

Sirius se inclinó para darle un breve pero apasionado beso, lleno de una maravillosa promesa. Retrocedió lentamente y sonrió — Creo que estoy libre.

 **FIN.**


End file.
